


a deal with the devil got me here

by ditzybaby



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Demon AU, Demon Namjoon, Demons, M/M, NSFW, Size Difference, namgi, nsfw to come?, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditzybaby/pseuds/ditzybaby
Summary: yoongi gets stuck housing and teaching demons who come to learn how to fake being human. namjoon is one of those demons. he is very hot, very sweet, and very willing to learn. yoongi’s dead love life takes an interest in him.
Relationships: Namgi - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	a deal with the devil got me here

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a sort of pilot!! i just want to see how it goes, please give feedback, criticism and ideas in the comments!

yoongi had made a deal with the devil. there was no fiery pen, no floating contract— he hadn’t even met the guy in person. one of his demons had convinced him to sign to save his mother from the cancer she was afflicted by. it worked. he had gotten a call from his elated father that somehow the cancer had disappeared. he was happy. didn’t feel the repercussions until the next day. a letter addressed to him which told him that he would be opening up his house to demons in training and he would be teaching them how to correctly imitate humans. it was his part of the deal. he’d be teaching demons before they were sent off to do the devil’s bidding on earth and convince people to sign their rights away. the first demon was so long ago that yoongi barely remembered how he dealt with him. he was on his— fourth? fifth demon now? his name was namjoon. he liked him. he quite liked him. he didn’t think the demon understood what that meant, but he didn’t mind. 

what’s the plan for today? YG  
i am going to explore the city. NJ  
oh, cool. that means you settled on what your human form looks like? YG  
yes. NJ  
send me a picture? YG

https://twitter.com/BTS_twt/status/1304055241051045891?s=20

NJ 

shit. that guy was hot. namjoon made himself hot. that wasn’t good for him, since they’d be practicing him staying in human form for long periods of time. he’d have to live with /that/.

[slight delay] oh. good choice. nice. you know the rules for going out, yeah? no eating anybody, no scaring anybody, just stick to not eating cause human food still makes you sick, don’t talk to anybody, if anybody does talk to you, pretend you don’t understand the language. YG  
yes. NJ  
where are you going? YG  
i am going to what is called a ‘park’. NJ  
okay. well, just. be safe and keep me updated. YG  
i am safe. NJ

i am sitting by a tree now. it feels familiar. NJ  
why’s that? YG  
i believe there is a mirrored version in the Underworld. NJ  
oh. hm. YG  
do you miss the Underworld? YG  
i miss walking along the horizon and the endless possibilities. NJ  
huh. not like. the weird red lighting that i imagine it has? i was thinking of getting you a red night light. YG  
that would be nice. NJ  
do you like trees? NJ  
i like trees, yeah. and if you’re in a park along the river, there’s usually lots of frogs to look at. the trees along the river bloom as cherry blossoms in the spring. i think you’d like them. YG  
frogs. NJ  
uh, yeah. frogs. jumpy things. YG  
okay. NJ

namjoon hasn’t quite fine tuned his human conversation, but yoongi doesn’t mind. he finds it endearing, rather. he catches himself, shaking his head. no. he doesn’t find namjoon /endearing/, or /cute/. he’s a demon and this is supposed to be a strictly teacher student relationship. he turns back to his computer, tapping his fingers on his desk. maybe he could let himself slip and daydream about namjoon. just once. just once.

**Author's Note:**

> hdkdhdkjdkej??? is it stupid?? i don’t know!!!! i’m begging you for feedback but— thank you for reading!!! i hope you have a lovely day <3


End file.
